


I...can't

by Weirdpersonhere



Series: Sad Lance Drabbles [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Other, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-27
Updated: 2017-04-27
Packaged: 2018-10-24 12:02:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10741314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Weirdpersonhere/pseuds/Weirdpersonhere
Summary: Lance knew Keith was much happier with Shiro and he didn't want to ruin his own soulmate's happiness that would make him such a horrible person if he did.





	I...can't

“I’m sure you’ll find your soulmate one day.” Shiro tried to comfort Lance as best as he could, giving Lance a gentle pat on his shoulder as reassurance. Lance looked at him dead in the eye, and smiled at him sadly.

 

“My soulmate rejected me.” Lance answered, “but I know I’ll find someone who will love me, just like the way my soulmate did with another.” He added. “Like the way they look each other, the way they instantly run to each other when in trouble, even the way they say each other’s names.” His voice going softer and softer each time he spoke.

 

Shiro looked at him with a troubled expression, “Lance...” Shiro’s voice said ever so gently, oh how Lance loved that voice directed to him, but he knew Shiro….even Keith would never love him. Why would they love a person like him? He’s loud, obnoxious, and slow. Not that the team necessarily to him, but he heard people say that behind his back. He was sure even Keith and Shiro would think the same. 

 

“I rather keep it like that.” Lance sighed, he looked at the corner of his eye Shiro face turned solemn. Lance felt an aching yet burning feeling in his chest,

 

_ Everything that I can’t have _

 

“Lance….what are you saying?” 

 

Lance felt tears forming and running down his cheeks, he quickly swiped away his tear, “I’m s-sorry” He choked out, as tears continue as he failed to wiped them away. He didn’t want this, he didn’t want Shiro seeing his vulnerable side, the one he been building for years.

 

He then felt a strong pair arms pulling him into a hug, “Sh-Shiro?” Lance tried to pull away from Shiro, but the black paladin kept him place. “You can’t keep this going forever Lance.” Shiro hugged Lance even tighter. Lance just gave in. He needed this but he didn’t want it. 

 

“Yes I can, I’ve been doing it for awhile now, I know what I am doing!” Lance felt his voice stuttered, “Just leave me alone!” Lance got up from his position and slipped away from Shiro’s hold. He was already nearing the exit door when he felt Shiro stop him.

 

“You need to tell me, I don’t want thing to end up worse.” Lance stood there contemplating if he should tell that him and Keith are soulmates. Lance then looked up at Shiro, “Shiro I….”  His confidence then deflated when he start to think about future possibilities. What if Keith is in the room and he didn’t know he was there. He wasn’t ready for Keith to know. What if Keith thinks he was manipulating Shiro to break up with Keith. What if this ruins their relationship. What if-

 

“Lance?”

  
“I….I can’t Shiro. I can’t tell you”

**Author's Note:**

> So this is just an excerpt I made months ago, it's basically Lance is Keith's soulmate but Keith fell in love with Shiro. Who is soulmate less in the end Lance falls in love with them but he doesn't feel like he should be part of their relationship. Also Keith doesn't know Lance is his soulmate.


End file.
